1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan holder and a fan fastening structure, and more particularly, to a fan holder and a fan fastening structure capable of diminishing vibration generated by a fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, consumer electronics are equipped with more and more functions carrying out higher and higher performance. However, high performance results in high power consumption, and moreover, it causes issues of resonance, noise, heat dissipation and so on. For example, more heat is generated when components with high performances are functioning. If heat generated from inner components of an electronic product can not be dissipated efficiently, it will affect stability and efficiency of the electronic product or cause the electronic product to be out of order. A conventional solution to cool the component down is to install a heat dissipating device, such as a fan device, on the component where the heat is generated, so as to make the electronic product function well. Since the fan is consumable, it would be best to fix the fan simply, conveniently and without using tools. Nevertheless, a conventional way to fix the fan by screw causes complexity for assembly as well as cost enhancement. Moreover, vibration generated by the fan when functioning will be transmitted to other components through screws. As a result, it may diminish service life of other components (e.g. a hard disk drive) in long-term use, so as to reduce stability of the system. It becomes an important issue for the fan fastening structure to be low cost, easily assembled and capable of diminishing the vibration generated by the fan when functioning.